Although earlier pool covers were typically attached to the inner vertical sides of the pool wall or to adjacent vertically rising obstructions, it is common today for pool covers to be attached to the horizontal decking adjacent the perimeter of the pool. In some pool installations, obstructions rising vertically some distance from the deck adjacent to the edge of the pool prevent the pool cover from level attachment. For example, elaborate landscape construction of the swimming pool environment could include terraces, slopes, simulated rock gardens, spas and boulders which interrupt the normally flat swimming pool deck. By attachment of the pool cover over the obstruction, gaps are formed which should be secured to restore the safety integrity of the pool cover.
Prior art reveals attention to the problem of securing gaps at the edge of pool covers. Exemplary patents include U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,454 of F. J. Schippert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,428 of Morris, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,457 of Donaton. Each of these patents relates to pool covers attached to the vertical wall of a pool, and they do not address the encumbrance of vertically extending obstructions adjacent to the edge of the pool.